My Juliet
by FoxyCyote
Summary: Alright my other YoBoWave! 3 contribution. This is really really AU and almost all the characters are as OC as they can get. pairings are TalaXBryan and slight RayXKai and a little Boris bashing here and there. There may be an early death. I warn you it i
1. Chapter 1

Alright my other Wave contribution. This is really really AU and almost all the characters are as OC as they can get. Anyway pairings are TalaXBryan and slight RayXKai and a little Boris bashing here and there. There may be an early death. I warn you it is Yaoi so if you don't like it get out of Dodge!! Rated M for words and possible Lemon.

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters. And the places. Well some anyway I don't think there's a Chinese restaurant in Russia.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Chapter 1 : A Meeting**

Bryan threw the last of the garbage into the back of his Dodge Pickup. As the last of the melted cans of a thousand party's bonfires found their way to their hearse, he wondered why he bought the old mansion. It was rundown, dirty, and condemned; but he liked to restore old things like that. Like when he bought a really shabby house on the west side of Moscow; now it was an apartment building for the old and wealthy. He made good money in buying rundown house, fixing the, and then selling them for there worth. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this house off the shore of lake Baikal was worth something, and that he shouldn't sell it. Well, he'd think about it on his way to the dump.

On his way he decided he would go get some takeout for dinner; there was a good Chinese restaurant a little way into town. As he parked his truck he noticed someone walking on the other side of the dumpster; figuring it was just some kid dumpster-diving he went on with his work. Until they screamed in pain.

Running to the next dumpster he saw that there was two young boys. The first looked about 28-Bryan's own age- and the other looked about 19, maybe 20. The 28 year old was clutching his friend and looking over at someone in a long black trenchcoat, with sunglasses that went all the way around his face, holding a very bloody bat. Bryan decided against getting too close and watched as the older man walked a little closer. He whispered something to the young man around 28, with flaming red hair and pale skin. Although Bryan couldn't see him the older man seemed familiar. As the older man whispered the redhead, got a sick green color and swallowed hard.

"No, please don't, he's hurt enough, please don't, please!" the red head screamed while trying to protect the younger boy in front of him.

"Get out of the way bitch." the older man snarled and held the bat up high above his head and brought it down with enough force to shatter a wall.

As the older man walked back to the limo and pulled away Bryan ran for the redhead, who was trying desperatly to shake his friend awake. Getting closer the redhead finally noticed him, and tried to pull his younger companion away as he screamed, crying at Bryan to leave him alone.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright. Let me help, I can help." he said to the frantically yelling child.

"No don't touch him!! I mean it! I'll call the cops!!" the redhead just tried to pull younger boy away from Bryan. The young boy he was holding was covered in blood that was coming from a gaping hole in the side of his head.

Bryan finally got ahold of the younger boy and dragged him up into his arms. "Come on we'll take him to the hospital." he said looking back at the older boy.

"Please, please don't hurt us, we didn't mean it, we really didn't" he started to panic as he followed Bryan to the pickup.

"Get in and I'll lay him down on top of you." he directed the redhead. As he lay him on the older ones lap, he saw innocence in the young boy's face and hoped he wouldn't be to late.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

soooo how do you like it? I hope you did! Reviews equal Updates and cyber hugs!!! Flames are also appreciated tho they will be used to warm more cocoa. im putting a 10 review limit for the next chapter. yes im evil but you have no idea how annoying it is.

KTBR


	2. Chapter 2

1ok so heres the second chapter of my TalaXBryan fic and I hope I did ok. This is really really AU and almost all the characters are as OC as they can get. Anyway pairings are TalaXBryan and slight RayXKai and a little Boris bashing here and there. There may be an early death. I warn you it is Yaoi so if you don't like it get out of Dodge!! Rated M for words and later Lemon.

Warning: this chapter does have a death

disclaimer: really I wonder how I could ever get to sleep if I owned Beyblade.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Chapter 2: Tala's Angel**

Bryan hated hospitals ever since he was little he hated them. He and the redhead ,who's name he found out was Tala, had been waiting in the little room with out of date magazines for over an hour and noone had come out and said any thing about the boy that had been with Tala. Except for when they said he had to go into immediate surgery

Tala hadn't stopped staring at the double doors since they took him threw for surgery. Bryan did however find out that the two were brothers. Tala was older by 7 years and they both were homosexual. Though Tala was flat out gay the other boy was only bisexual. That was why there father had thrown them out , as tala had put it he was homophobic. And Tala would not stop crying until Bryan had explained that he was also homosexual.

Since then he had calmed down enough to eat a small kids meal from McDonald's, and have a couple sips of Bryan's Pepsi. Other than that he hadn't said two words since they had been here. Finally someone came from beyond the double doors and stood beside Tala. The man

told him the one thing that could threaten to take him over the edge . His younger brother had received 15 blows to his head that had rendered him severely brain damaged the reconstructive surgery helped his skull but his brain was crushed beyond repair. The internal bleeding could not be stopped and he bleed to death on the table.

Bryan thought Tala was surely going to flip and either (A) start screaming and crying and destroying things, Or (B) go into a state of such deep depression no amount of therapy or any pill could fix. Instead he only teared up and asked if he could see him. The doctor (or nurse Bryan couldn't tell) looked at Tala Quizzically then allowed him to proceed throgh the double doors. Bryan hurried to go after him but only managed to get halfway to the door before the doctor stopped him.

" you cant go in there only family is allowed" the doctor said pushing him back.

" screw you" Bryan sneered and barged through the doors. He followed the sound of Tala crying until he got to the room where Tala's brother was located. He found Tala thrown over his brother sobbing his heart out. He could only think about one thing for the young man.

What would they do with him?

Bryan had money for a funeral but he didn't think Tala was the kind of guy to accept something like that. His father sure want going to help, not when he was the reason for his own sons death.

"Bryan?" Tala's tear stained face was enough to melt an iceberg. He looked so much younger and so much more innocent. He made a promise not to let anything happen to him.

"Yes Tala?" Bryan answered tentivly

"Do you think we could creamate him tommorrow? I know that we should you know do something but thats what he always liked. Fire. And blowing stuff to smitherenes. Heh. Funny how you remember these things at times like this." he said pulling out a hankie and blowing his nose.

"Hey you let me take care of all that stuff lets get you over to my house and cleaned up. You can shower and eat and maybe sleep while I settle this."

Tala nodded and walked with Bryan to the door. Looking back he thought of the one thing his brother wanted more than anything in the world.

A friend that would accept him and a good man for his brother. _I think I may have finally found him and I will make sure I don't loose him. If not for me then for you. _

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

awwwwwwww. He died. Soooo any ideas on who it is? I'll give you 2 hints. He's not an OC and I will tell you in the next chapter. Heh thats more like one hint. Anyway, this chapter is for Miah-Chan cause she wrote something that made me cry. Well almost

R&R please!!!!

KTBR out


	3. Chapter 3

1This is really really AU and almost all the characters are as OC as they can get. Anyway pairings are TalaXBryan and slight RayXKai and a little Boris bashing here and there. There may be an early death. I warn you it is Yaoi so if you don't like it get out of Dodge!! Rated M for words and later Lemon

Third chapter!!! yeah!! Ok I decided to be very mean to all those (other) kai fangirls out there. KAI AB---- I cant tell you that. Hehe. Anyway I don't want to hear all this "I cant believe you did that to kai!" cause I like him to. We all know he's hot lay off.

Disclaimer: yeah dreaming about something never seems to work. I don't own BeyBlade and probably never will. I make no profit from these stories and write this only for my own, and anyone else's, pleasure.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Bryan led Tala out to the waiting room and set him in a chair. He then went to the counter to give the hospital his number for any problems that may arise. When he looked back to where the redhead was he was gone. Bryan rushed out of the hospital and looked around the parking lot frantically. "Tala?" he called

"Hey I'm over here!" he called from behind. "Hey you got a smoke? I need one bad."

"Do you smoke?" Bryan asked pulling out his car keys.

"No, not usually, but every once in a while I need one. Especially if I don't have a boyfriend to shag or something like this happens." he said, looking at the sky. "I mean every time I had a hard day he was there to comfort me and help me. After all of my boyfriends left me- when they found out what I had as a father- Ian was always there, with shoulder there to cry on."

Bryan had led him to his car and opened the door. Tala got in and went on with his story. Bryan listened eagerly wanting to know everything about this man.

"I moved out when I was 19. The guy I was sleeping with was abusive and controlling. The only one that would believe me was Ian."

"So your younger brother's name was Ian?" Bryan

"Yes his name was Ian Papov. We were half brothers. Our mothers were the same but he kept his dad's name to piss Boris off. That is my dad's name and that is part of the reason my dad hated her so much. She went off and decided to cheat on him with Ian's dad and even gave him his name to carry. So as soon as she had him he had her shot right in front of us in the middle of the nursery. We were only 7. After that we decided never to let him know any thing that would anger him about us. We would always hide or run away together. Boris always brought us back though and punished us pretty bad." Tala finished his story with a sigh. Bryan pulled up to his apartment building and got out helping Tala to his feet.

"I'm fine, really, I can –" Tala tried to stand on his own and fell flat on his butt. "Oooh that's cold ice, cold, cold ice!" he said taking Bryan's arm as he held on for dear life. He helped Tala to the lobby and towards the elevator taking it up to the fifth floor. When they reached it he slowly led his way over to the room marked 59. As Bryan took out his keys he heard a voice.

"Hey Bryan. How's the new house? And who's your friend?" He and Tala turned to see a man with shoulder length, layered, raven black hair and honey golden eyes. He had just came out of his house with some jogging shorts and a navy blue wife beater on. Bryan looked past him and saw a very clean house. 'Hmm that's very odd Ray and Kai are usually kinda messy.' Looking at Ray again he saw that there were a few bruises around his neck. They also littered his arms and it looked as though a few made there way to his chest.

"Oh the house is doing ok. This is Tala. Tala, meet Ray" Bryan said gesturing to Ray

"Pleasure to meet you Tala" Ray smiled holding out a hand.

"You too." Tala tried to smile making it look kind of lopsided. Looking at Bryan pointedly he added "I think I may be staying with Bryan for a few days. I've just been evicted and I need to get back on my feet." he said hoping Bryan could read the hint and not dump him on the street.

"Yeah, we're old buddies from high school and I decided to help out a friend, ya know?" he covered smiling at Ray.

"Oh yeah, I understand." Ray looked at his door with sorrow in his eyes. "Hey, do you think I could come over for dinner tonight? Kai and I had a fight and he won't be back 'till tomorrow on business. I don't like eating by myself, and we can welcome you to town you know?"

"Sure, I think I have to go to the store now but that's ok. I mean if it is for you?" Bryan asked Tala. He gave him a look that said please don't turn him down.

"Sure that's fine." he said putting on a fake smile. Ray bought it and called on his way out "Hey, I'll get dinner don't worry, it will be great!"

As he jogged away Bryan made a mental note to keep a watch on him as he led Tala inside. Once inside he showed him were the bathroom was and where to find towels. "Soap's in the tub; you can shower or you can have a bath it, doesn't matter." he said leaving him alone and turning on his IPod Home. 'Lips of an Angel' started to play and he layed on his couch with his head leaning back. About thirty minutes later he heard the water cut off. Lifting his head he saw Tala and caught his breath. He was beautiful. His wet hair came down to frame his beautiful face. The towel he wore around his waist hung low and Bryan couldn't help but look at the tattoo on his hip. It was a purple lizard that went head first down to the one thing Bryan really wanted to see. '_Pull yourself together man you just met him! You can't go around screwing every hot guy that come your way! If you did you'd be dead!' _

TBC

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

ok so i have the third chap up and the 4th is on the way im writing as we speak. Miah-Chan is telling me all my e's and a's are backwards. creepy. anyway remeber Tala's only known Bryan for about...6-8 hours...

soo i hope you like it. and PLEASE REVIEW. --puppy eyes--

KTBR out


	4. Chapter 4

1ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Recap:

"Remember when I said when I feel really emotional I smoke or I have sex with my boyfriend?" he said in a husky voice. "I really was hoping you would be ok with that." he finished as he ran his hand down Bryan's chest and played with the loose buttons on his pants. (End recap)

Bryan's breath hitched and he felt himself get hard. '_Is this even right_?'

Tala started to kiss on Bryan's neck and slowly slid his hands under Bryan's shirt lifting the shirt off of him. The redhead then suckled on his hardened nipple. _'This cant be happening I just met the guy and I barley know him!! I can't let this happen!'_ Bryan thought guiltily.

Hesitantly Bryan reached up and set his hand on Tala's shoulder. Tala took this as an opportunity and quickly raised his head to the crook of Bryan's neck, biting hard on the tender meat. Making an uncomfortable Bryan severely turned on. Quickly sucking in a breath he pushed Tala away and stood up.

"Look that might be the way you deal with hardship and all but I'm not one to go around fucking everyone I come into contact with! I mean your brother just died don't you want to show him some respect? I'll let you live here for the time being but you do that one more time you're out on the street! I mean for god's sake I don't know if you belong to some kind of gang or something; for all I know you could be a drug dealer!" Bryan finished shouting and took very deep breaths while trying to calm his anger and the throbbing pain in his groin.

Tala gaped for a minute and took a deep breath "you know what? …Never mind... "He said thinking he did have a really good argument anyway.

"Look let's find somewhere for you to sleep. " Bryan sighed dementedly, crossing the living room and going into the hall. Tala's mouth fell open when Bryan opened a door to show a room with a small double bed with cream sheets lined with black Satan. The walls were deep cream color with black trim. By the door there was a dresser with the initials BK carved into the handles of each drawer. There was a window near an antique desk that looked out over Red Square; and by angling your head right you could look right into the Bolshoi theater house and watch what played.

'_Wow this guy's got to be some kind of rich! That dresser alone must be over 200 dollars!'_ Tala was amazed. He couldn't believe why Bryan didn't have boys all over his money. Then again Bryan didn't look like the kind of guy that flashed his money everywhere.

"Well you can shut your mouth now you know." Tala looked over his shoulder to see Bryan trying not to laugh at the look of stunned shock on his face. "I'd have thought you would have figured I was rich by my living room and Bathroom alone." Bryan snickered

"Well when I was in the bathroom and the living room for that matter I was kind of preoccupied with the whole... I don't know... brother dying thing." Tala said his face becoming a brick wall.

"I'm sorry I don't have people come here often I usually go to them." Bryan smiled well naturedly. Walking to the window he turned to face Tala. "We can get you some new clothes tomorrow. For know you can I have some of mine though they may be a bit big." Bryan walked back toward the door pulling open a drawer full of shirts. Looking down Tala realized he was still naked.

"Oh uh well I can always wear mine 'ya know you don't have do all that I mean I was going to leave tomorrow anyway." he said gingerly rubbing the back of his head.

"Nonsense I have clothes and money you have neither. Besides my maid is going to throw those away the first time looks at them." He threw a shirt that was made of soft cotton and a pair of old faded blue jeans at Tala and the red head looked at him worried. "I mean it I don't have anything to repay you with" he said pulling on the shirt.

As Bryan threw a pair of brand new briefs over his shoulder he turned seeing that his guest was really worried about repaying his hospitality. "Look," Bryan sighed "I'll tell you what, you can help me fix up my new house. I'm thinking of living there and then you can have this apartment as pay for a job well done. In the mean time you can live here with me." throwing him a pair of pants he held out his hand for an agreement.

Tala beamed at the thought and shook Bryans hand vigorously. "Deal!" he said.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

so? How was that? Sorry I haven't updated my comp internet crashed and…. I need a new com. I'm using the libraries so yeah. Plz tell me if its worth writing anymore.


End file.
